Mission Renegade
by earthtoardhya
Summary: Dark is the only word to describe Jeremy Davis' childhood. His father has passed away long ago, leaving him with his mother and brother. He never knows why. Nobody never knows. Soon his mom remarries, and they start fresh with an additional daughter in the family. But slowly he unveils the puzzle, when a curly boy transfers to where the three go to school. Tayley. Paramore.


Ch 1

Where it all begins.

**Jeremy**

"_No, Daddy, you shouldn't go. You mustn't go"_

_That man in his mid-30s smiled at the blonde little boy. He smiled softly, so softly it might break along with the most painful secrets that were covered in an invisible mask. He kneeled down at the boy. "I should go, buddy. They need me. They need Captain America to save the day." the little blonde-haired boy with blue eyes immediately looked at him, pouting. "You're my Captain America and you've gone too much. But if they need you, fine then," the boy then looked back at his mom who was busy comforting him and his brother who stood beside him "Mom and Solo and me will be waiting for you. Promise me you'll come back?"_

_The man smiled. He pulled his wife and little sons, his precious little family into a bear hug._

_The two little boys smiled, along with their mom. They simultaneously held out their pinkies to their dad. The man chuckled and held the two's pinkies. The promise was sealed. A deal was made._

"_Of course I'll come home, Jeremy. We've made a deal. And I've promised you too, right?"_

_Or maybe, the promise was not fully sealed._

"JEREMY, WAAAKEEE UPPP. MOM IS MAKING BREAKFAST"

I snap my eyes open when the intruder's voice booming from the room beside. I can hear Solomon chuckles in the hallway while mumbling something I can't decipher. I groan and get out from my bed. Damn it's 8:00. I don't wanna see your precious face Mr. Thompson, I'm too young to die.

I quickly brush my teeth and put on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, comb my hair and grab my bag. Black Vans? Check. When I'm about to go downstairs, the owner of the intruder's voice earlier comes.

"Why are you staring at the door and looking like a lost puppy?"

"Morning to you too, little sis." She rolls her eyes. I chuckle "Well what makes you come to get me? You don't miss that beauty face of Mr. Thompson?" she chuckles then slaps my shoulder playfully, walking past me "That little moustache on his upper lips is cute. Enough to make your day boosted. Wouldn't miss a second just to stare at it" leaning on the frame door, I shake my head. I watch her every moves. She's digging through my laundry, matching one to another piece of clothing on her body. When finally she holds a red plaid shirt, I speak up "That matches your top, Hayley. You'll look good" she's already wearing the plaid shirt and I have to admit it suits her best. White tank top, mid-length shorts, and my plaid shirt. "What has gotten into you Jerm?" she smirks "Well I think I'm going to borrow this shirt".

"Sure. Wear that. No guy dares to ask you out again, they would think you're taken since you're wearing a guy's shirt. Not again after the last date you had. Nobody can touch my little baby sister" she stops in her tracks then shoots me her infamous oh-please-shut-up look.

"Please, Jerm. Many guys are in line to ask me out even I'm wearing this"

We go downstairs and are greeted by Mom and Solomon, which is currently busy with his cereal. "Take a seat, sweeties. Solo is so hungry he cannot wait for us" he shoots a sheepish look and mumbles a 'sorry' then focused back on his cereal bowl. "Morning kids. Looking good there." he chuckles "Morning, Dad" Hayley runs to give him a quick hug. He happily hugs her back and kiss her forehead. "Morning to you too, Dad" he smiles at me and also gives me a hug. This man is Andrew Williams. As you all know he is my Dad, well not my biological father though. He's been my dad for like 11 years or so. Yes, now you all know that Hayley is my half-sister. My Dad has passed away. He passed away when he was on a duty. I cannot remember what duty he was in, but all I know, one night Mom couldn't stop crying while holding the phone.

"_Mommy?"_

_The little blonde-haired boy tip-toed to his mom, confused. There also stood his brother, looking as confused as himself, was soothing the crying woman. "Come here, sweeties" the boys obliged and immediately ran into their mom's arms. Little Jeremy could listen as their mom took in a long, shaky breath. "You know, Daddy's on duty, being the greatest Captain America out there, right?"_

_The kids nodded, and mumble a 'yes' in unison. Jeremy could feel their mom's hold tighten around his small body._

"_Solomon Clark Davis," the woman exhaled shakily "and Jeremy Clayton Davis... I.."_

_Silence filled the entire room. Only sounds from chirping crickets were heard_

"_Your Daddy will never come back. He can't come back home. He is in heaven now, watching over us"_

_Then everything was jet black._

"Grab whatever you want. And make sure Solo doesn't sweep all the food on the table crystal clean"

Dad chuckles. I suddenly snaps my mind from flashing-back. Crap, Dad seems to notice this. "You okay Jerm?" he frowns as he pats my back in soothing motion "I'm good. Didn't get enough sleep because that girl over there busy waking me up for breakfast." I chuckle, and my chuckle is probably contagious, he also chuckles. Hayley glares at me and mumbles some unintelligible words. I stick my tongue at her. "Right, son. If you want to talk, I don't mind at all. Now let's eat some ol' delicious food!"

I sit beside Mom and Hayley beside Solomon who is now busy with his pancake. I grab two toasts, an omelet and a bratwurst. An apple juice is definitely completing this morning ritual. "Geez, Solo. You have such a 3D stomach. Aren't you just full?" Hayley playfully nudges Solo's elbow then takes his orange juice from his hold, gulping it down. Seeing this, Solo quickly takes his glass of juice back. Not forget to mention it's kinda hilarious to see Solo's eyes are as wide as a saucer, mouth forming a perfect O. "Get your own juice, baby sis. And, you've drowned a half of my juice, that's a crime" Solo pouts. Hayley grins. "That definitely is not a crime. You should be full enough, Solo" Solo rolls his eyes, and focused back on his pancake "That is still a crime. And FYI, I have a 6D stomach, not 3D. Your argument is invalid. " "Yeah, Solo. Your stomach is probably more than 6D" I add. "No, it's bigger than 3D but smaller than 7D up" Mom shakes her head seeing this. Dad chuckles while reading newspaper. "Okay kids. Case is closed. Solo's stomach is probably more than 6D. Now up you go to school! Or you'll be late!"

We all groan, but get up anyway. "You drive Solo. Yesterday I did" he lets out a non-approving noises "Using your car, not mine." again he makes those noises. I chuckle and hop to the car, with Hayley following behind. "Boys" she mutters. "Bye Mom, Dad!" we all say in unison. "Bye kids! Take care!" mom says, and Dad is waving at us.

With that, we drag our butts to the beloved building what we call as school.


End file.
